Pocas luces
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Es de conocimiento público que el romance en el parque de diversiones Kurokolandia nunca prospera. Pero aún así, Satsuki, Tetsu y Kise habían asumido que Aomine había invitado a Kagami a tener una cita con él, con probables resultados sexuales al final de día. [Crack!][Reto de Cumpleaños][Kurokolandia III]


_Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece y eso es conocimiento público. Yo lo sé, el cielo lo sabe, ustedes lo saben, fijo que Fujimaki lo sabe._

 _Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡Que idiota te hace el amor! del Foro Kurobas en Español._

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS FANFICTION POR NO DEJARME SUBIR ESTO AYER.**

 **Aclaraciones y advertencias:** Crack! AoKaga. Menciones de otras parejas muy de pasada. No se dejen llevar por el resumen y la lujuria, no hay resultados sexuales.

* * *

Los errores de cálculo existían, sí. Nadie estaba exento a no contemplar uno que otro detalle hasta en el plan mejor elaborado, pero lo que había ideado Kise Ryouta no tenía el perdón de ningún ente místico. Claro que no toda la culpa podía achacársele a él cuando todo el mundo tenía bien sabido que las sugerencias de Kise siempre terminaba en una catástrofe y aun así las seguían.

Sólo a él se le ocurría que llevar a un montón de adolescentes alebrestados a un parque de diversiones de mala muerte era la mejor idea del mundo, peor estaba el asunto si se tenía en cuenta que el parque de diversiones era Kurokolandia, ese lugar infame. La buena fe de nuestro joven modelo estaba allí, sí, eso no lo iba a refutar nadie. De allí a que el plan prosperara ya era otra cosa.

─Es la peor idea del mundo.

La voz de la razón, por una vez en la vida, había sido Aomine Daiki y esas fueron las sabias palabras que le comunicó al cándido de Kagami Taiga.

Kagami simplemente lo miró con desdén, recuperando el aliento después de que Aomine lo deslumbrara con su despliegue de habilidad en el uno a uno que se habían echado.

─Cuánta exageración, como si algo pudiera salir tan mal.

Aomine entrecerró los ojos pero no intentó cambiar la opinión de Kagami. Oh, cómo iba a disfrutar soltarle un "te lo dije" al final del suplicio.

Ambos se sentaron en las gradas para tomar un respiro. Ya era cosa normal que se reunieran sin necesidad de invitar a Kuroko o a Momoi, más que por ganas de excluirlos, porque sus encuentros eran tan repentinos que ni tiempo de avisarles les quedaba. A ellos no parecía molestarles, en todo caso. Kuroko y Momoi amaban el baloncesto, cada uno a su manera, sí. Pero tampoco era que quisieran respirarlos las veinticuatro horas del día, o respirar los olores de Aomine y Kagami tras su duelo de titanes.

Pero tanto tiempo junto a Kagami ya estaba afectando a Aomine de maneras poco sospechadas y muy molestas. Para la otra sí que iba a traer a Momoi con él.

─Como sea ¿Vas a ir a Kurokolandia? ─le preguntó Aomine antes de secarse el sudor de la cara con la toalla de Kagami, quien lo miro con profundo asco.

─ ¡Iba a limpiarme con eso, idiota! ─se quejó sin atreverse a tocar el pedazo ese de tela lleno de los fluidos de Aomine─. Y no, no voy a ir, porque según sé, Kise la planeó pensando en que fueran solamente los de Teikou.

─No seas ridículo, si va Tetsu obviamente vas tú ─contestó rodando los ojos.

─¿Ah? ¿Y eso como por qué? Que lo de la sombra es metáfora suya, no literal.

Guardaron silencio durante un momento, ocupados en hidratarse, que buena falta les hacía. Pero en el caso de Aomine ocurría un proceso que aún no tenía dominado del todo, a esa actividad misteriosa a la que llamaban "pensar".

─Oye, pues si no vas a ir con Tetsu y eso, ven conmigo. Te invito.

Así fue como Aomine Daiki comenzó a cavar su propia tumba.

* * *

─Ohhh, Dai-chan, mira qué bien que te ves para tu cita.

Aomine miró con infinito desprecio a Satsuki, esa mujer que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga y que le había estado dando lata desde que se enteró que había invitado a salir a Kagami Taiga.

─A ver, que ya te dije mil ocho mil veces que no es una cita, carajo.

¿Cómo es que la cosa había degenerado tanto? Él simplemente invitó a Kagami a acompañarlo al parque de diversiones después de un impulso de idiotez, lo normal en él, vaya. Pero de alguna manera Satsuki, Tetsu y Kise habían asumido que Aomine había invitado a Kagami a tener una cita con él, con probables resultados sexuales al final de día. Eso último era metedura de cuchara de Kise, claro está.

Por una vez que el pobre de Aomine hacía algo sin dobles intenciones y la vida le pagaba de esa forma.

─Como tú digas, Dai-chan ¿Ya tienes el plan de lo que harás con Kagamin? Oh… aún no puedo creer que ésta vaya a ser tu primera cita con él.

El karma era una cosa muy cruel, sí.

─Que te digo que no… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo ¿Ya nos vamos o qué? ─Aomine sacó su celular, mirándolo fijamente─. Que ya nos va a dar la hora y nos tenemos que ver con los demás.

Si Aomine había invitado a Kagami, Satsuki le había sobrepasado invitándose al Touou entero, incluso a Imayoshi y Susa, quienes ya se habían retirado del equipo. Cuando la cuestionó sobre ello, ella simplemente atinó a decir que Tetsu y todos los demás también habían invitado a sus compañeros.

No, pero si iba a ir tanta gente, mejor hubieran alquilado un camión. Esa gente ya no pensaba en la economía, de verdad.

─No, no, tú tienes que irte ya, Dai-chan ─negó Satsuki, escandalizada─. Mira, yo me iré con ellos, pero tú tienes que ir a encontrarte con Kagamin donde quedaste. No seré yo la tercera rueda, tienes que aprender a soltarte de mis faldas.

─Sigue como vas y se termina nuestra amistad.

Algo le decía que no iba a escuchar el final de eso en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Kurokolandia, solo con su soledad gracias a Satsuki La Traicionera, no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Kagami junto al stand de palomitas cercano a la tiendita de souvenirs, su punto de encuentro. Normal encontrarlo donde hubiera comida de por medio.

Antes de acercarse a saludar, Aomine se perdió en las aguas profundas y tormentosas de su mente. Kagami lo que se dice guapo, guapo, no era, esas cejas extrañas que tenía sólo servían para enfatizar su punto. Sin embargo, tenía un no sé qué que lo hacía verse atractivo ¿Qué sería? Tal vez la fiereza en su mirar. Quizá fuera su cabello rebelde o la piel tostada... O era que tenía buen culo.

Claro, ese pensamiento era en plan no-homosexual. Tetas, tenía que distraerse pensando en ellas.

Aparentemente la potencia de sus impúdicos pensamientos hizo mella en Kagami, porque éste se giró como poseído en dirección a Aomine, frunciendo el ceño y con bote jumbo de palomitas de mantequilla en mano.

─¡Oye, llegas tarde! ─le recriminó en un grito que alertó a todos los que estaban cerca de él.

─No exageres, sólo son veinte minutos ─le restó importancia Aomine, acercándose a él con aires casuales, como si no hubiera estado pensando en el trasero de Kagami unos segundo antes.

─Será, pero me aburría ─contestó Kagami, tendiéndole el bote de palomitas para que tomara algunas─. Aparte los de Seirin me dejaron.

Aomine alzó una ceja ¿El Seirin? No era mentira eso de que todos los equipos iban a asistir.

─¿Y por qué no te fuiste con ellos? Si ya tenías con quién venir sólo me tenías que mandar un mensaje y ya.

─No me fui porque fuiste tú quien me invitó, duh ─replicó Kagami, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro─. ¿O qué? ¿Tú me ibas a dejar abandonado?

─No inventes ¿Qué no me ves aquí contigo? ─le devolvió el puñetazo, sólo porque sí─. Anda, que si nos quedamos aquí cotorreando se nos va a ir el puto día.

─Eres un pesado.

Así emprendieron el camino por la idílica Kurokolandia, haciendo bromas, discutiendo y tirándose las palomitas. Esa era la prueba definitiva de que no era una cita ¿No? No iban tomados de la mano ni nada por el estilo.

Aparte, seguro que les sudaban las manos y qué asco.

* * *

La primera parada, como no podía ser de otra manera, fueron los roller coasters. El más concurrido de Kurokolandia era un tal _Creisi Desnuqueishon_ , un nombre que no proyectaba ni seriedad ni seguridad. Qué lugar tan pintoresco ese parque de atracciones.

─Puff, mira qué fila… ─se quejó Aomine, mirando con desprecio el anuncio que anunciaba que a partir de allí tenían que esperar dos horas a que fuera su turno. Y apenas llevaban dos minutos allí.

─Pues sí está larga ─coincidió Kagami con fastidio─. Cuando salgamos de esa cosa ya será hora de comer.

Aomine iba a decir algo hiriente del tipo "Para ti todo momento es la de la comida", pero temió arrancarse la lengua de tajo con semejante hipocresía. En su lugar intentó poner en funcionamiento sus neuronas para algo que no tuviera que ver con baloncesto.

─A ver, hay de esas cosas para hacer menos fila ¿No? Los pases rápidos. Vamos y nos compramos uno ¿Qué tal?

─Mejor, no pienso hacer tanta fila.

Salieron de donde estaban en su afán por salvar sus vidas del calor sofocante de Kurokolandia y sus filas del averno, yendo directitos hacia la taquilla.

─Dos pases rápidos, por favor ─pidió Kagami, sacando la cartera para pagar.

─De eso nada, mi idea ─lo detuvo Aomine, pasando antes los billetes─. Cóbrese de aquí.

El encargado de la taquilla cubierto de acné los miró arqueando una ceja, pero no se dignó ni a darles los buenos días. Simplemente les entregó los boletos y siguió con lo suyo en su celular. Como se notaba que eso era Kurokolandia.

─Oye, yo iba a pagar los boletos ─se quejó Kagami, frunciendo esas poco agraciadas cejas suyas─. Mínimo deja que te ponga la mitad.

─Que no, carajo. Mira ¿qué te cuesta que te invite algo para variar?

La mirada que le dirigió Kagami era de las más extrañas que le había dirigido a Aomine, y eso que el chico del Seirin era todo un elemento. A Aomine no le terminó de gustar que hiciera eso, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a su mantra de "No es una cita". Para su alivio, fue el mismo Kagami quien rompió el silencio incómodo.

─Como quieras, entonces ¡Pero vamos! Que si seguimos aquí platicando dará lo mismo que hayamos comprado los boletos.

En otras circunstancias, Aomine le llevaría la contraria sólo por afición, pero por el momento le parecía mejor idea que estar divagando en metáforas sobre sus incipientes sentimientos por Kagami. Ok, no era amor, era una palabra demasiado fuerte y eso lo tenía claro. Pero a lo mejor podía admitir que un poquito de atracción de por medio si había y no solamente por el trasero importado directamente de Estados Unidos. Debía admitir que aunque la personalidad de Kagami no fuera de su total agrado, también tenía ese no sé qué.

Bendito quien haya inventado la expresión esa para expresar lo que no podía con palabras grandilocuentes y tal.

─¡Aomine! ¡Despabila! ¡Que ya llegamos!

─¿Ah?

Cómo había pasado el tiempo mientras filosofaba, por lo regular era al revés. De alguna manera Kagami había sido el que había liderado el camino a la fila rápida del _Creisi Desnuqueishon_.

─Mira, hacia allá ─le dijo Kagami, dándole un codazo y haciéndole señas con la barbilla hacia el frente de la fila─. Dime loco, pero estoy casi seguro de que esos de allá son, eh… Hayama de Rakuzan y el otro se llama Miyaji. Ya sabes, el de Shuutoku.

─ ¿Quiénes?

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver a quiénes se refería Kagami, hasta que los vio: Dos rubios casi al frente de la fila.

─Ah, no sabía que eran amigos ─contestó sin darle importancia al asunto.

─Yo no creo que sean amigos solamente. Están solos.

─No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de chismes ─se burló Aomine─. Nosotros también estamos solos y apenas y llegamos a amigos.

Por toda respuesta, Kagami lanzó una carcajada que duró y duró, tanto que Aomine ya estaba tentado a sonarle un buen golpe en esa cabeza hueca.

─Creí que yo era lento para esas cosas, pero Kuroko tiene razón: Sólo eres prodigio en el baloncesto ─comentó con tanta sorna que Aomine se preguntó dónde había escondido Kagami tanta maldad.

─¡Mira nada más quién fue a hablar!

Las pobres personas que hacían cola, forzadas a escuchar semejantes barbaridades de esos dos idiotas, eran las únicas víctimas del lugar. Ojalá el _Creisi Desnuqueishon_ le hiciera honor a su nombre y acabara con el suplicio de todos.

* * *

Aomine bajó con el estómago hecho un revoltijo y no precisamente porque el Creisi Desnuqueishon era un roller coaster ideado por el mismísimo Satanás, que también. La cosa era que cuando vio a ese chico de Rakuzan besando la mejilla del sujeto del Shuutoku tuvo que darle la razón a Kagami y, de paso, comenzar a preguntarse qué impresión daban ellos dos solos.

Igual y sí era una cita lo que tenía ahora con Kagami.

No, mente fría: Si fuera una cita, ya estarían tomaditos de la mano, yendo de stand en stand de los juegos de destreza para ganarle un premio cursipendejo a Kagami. Como ese osito de peluche que le estaba dando Midorima a Takao ¡Ja!

Momento.

─Hey, Kagami, mira eso.

Kagami, fresco como si no se hubiera subido a un juego mortal, miró hacia donde señalaba y Aomine se sintió complacido al ver la cara del idiota. Ya podía ir sujetándose la quijada.

─¡¿Midorima y Takao tienen una cita?!

─¡Shhhhh! ¿Es que quieres que nos oigan?

Ambos siguieron con la mirada al par hasta que estos estuvieron fuera de su campo visual. Vale, aún no podían dar crédito a lo que acaban de presenciar.

─No sabía que Midorima tenía su vena romántica ─comentó Kagami, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para no estallar en carcajadas.

─¡Bleh! ¿Te parece que un peluche piojoso es un gesto romántico? Mira nada más esos peluches.

Aomine señaló hacia arriba, donde tenían un montón de ositos de peluche apolillados, roñosos e incluso tuertos y mancos. Pobrecillos, qué mala vida que se estaban dando en Kurokolandia.

─Asco, creo que a ese puedo verle unas pulgas mutantes ─se quejó Kagami, apartándose de allí con buenos argumentos. Aomine, como quien no quiere la cosa, lo imitó.

─Vámonos, ninguno de los dos quiere esas cosas.

─¿A dónde vamos ahora? ─preguntó Kagami, sacándose del bolsillo el mapa de Kurokolandia.

─A ver ─asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Kagami, examinando el mapa─. Me tienta la _Casona del Terror_.

Kagami rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el celular, observando fijamente la hora.

─¿No sería mejor ir al _Salpicón_? Ya sabes, ese donde te subes al carrito y pasas por todas esas cosas que echan agua. Si nos mojamos podemos tomar un descanso para comer y así nos secamos para el siguiente juego.

 _Salpicón, Creisi Desnuqueishon_ … Qué nombres tan más pintorescos los de Kurokolandia.

─¿No será que tienes miedo de entrar a ese lugar?

Kagami lo miró enfadado y abrió la boca para replicarle, pero no alcanzó a decir nada: Una ráfaga amarilla los había tacleado ¿Pikachu en Kurokolandia? ¿Quién dijo que allí no acudían las celebridades?

─¡Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, auxilio!

O tal vez sólo era Kise Ryouta.

─Oye ¿Qué te sucede, imbécil? ─se quejó Aomine, levantándose del suelo junto a Kagami─. ¿Y ahora qué te ha picado?

─¡Ha pasado una desgracia! ¡Una tragedia! ─exclamó Kise. Pensarían que estaba haciendo puro drama si no fuera por su expresión de auténtico terror─. ¡He perdido a Kurokocchi!

─ Qué raro, eso nunca pasa ─ironizó Aomine─. Igual y Tetsu está por allí tomándose un batido de vainilla ¿Ya lo buscaste en la fuente de sodas?

─¡Ya! ¡Pero no está allí!

─Tal vez está con nuestro equipo ─sugirió Kagami, encogiéndose de hombros─. Digo, Kuroko los invitó y todo.

─No, acabo de verlos ir a algún juego y Kurokocchi no iba con ellos ─refutó Kise, a nada de arrancarse su rubia, perfecta y ¿natural? cabellera rubia─. Creí que tal vez estaría con ustedes, con eso de que es tu sombra, Kagamicchi…

─Que se lo toman muy literal ¿No crees?

─¡Pero seguro no quiso ser inoportuno! ─asintió Kise sin prestar atención, ya hablando más para sí mismo que con Aomine y Kagami─. Igual que se me haya perdido en nuestra cita… Oh, por cierto ¿Qué tal la llevan ustedes?

─Pues bien, íbamos a ir al _Salpicón_ ─contestó Kagami.

─No, no eso, me refiero a cómo les va en su cita ¡Momocchi me dijo que era la primera cita de Aominecchi! ¿Quién lo diría?

─Joder ¿Tú también? ¡Que no es una cita!

─Si fuera una cita, Aomine me estaría alimentando ─concordó Kagami─. Pero este cabrón me está matando de hambre.

─Bueno ¿Tú de qué vas?

Como era Kise y encontraba gracias donde evidentemente no las había, se echó a reír en la cara de los dos.

─Vale, veo que les va bien, a su estilo. Pues yo me voy a buscar a Kurokocchi ¿Ok? ¡A ver si nos podemos ver más tarde para comer o algo! ¡Nos avisan por mensaje!

Kise les lanzó una mirada divertida, presumiendo que por primera vez sabía algo que los demás no, y se fue tan campante.

─Ese Kise, de verdad ─gruñó Aomine, dándose una palmada en la cara más fuerte de lo que había calculado─. Ya pues ¿Nos vamos al _Salpicón_?

─¿No que querías ir a la Casona del Terror? Mira… Hoy has estado menos egoísta de lo normal; primero los boletos, luego lo del _Salpicón_ ¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a invitar la comida?

Aomine, como era de esperarse, le metió un porrazo.

─Sueñas.

* * *

Tal vez no habían llegado aún al ritual sagrado llamado "almuerzo", pero de que Aomine Daiki estaba generoso, sí que lo estaba. Prueba de ellos eran los pases rápidos que había comprado para él y Kagami, con el objetivo de disfrutar el _Salpicón_ sin estar formados veinte mil horas.

Y eso que Kagami nadaba en dinero, el riquillo.

─Ya es nuestro turno ─avisó el niño rico─. Venga, no te quedes atrás.

Aomine lo siguió sin poder ocultar una sonrisilla. La verdad era que la emoción de Kagami por un simple juego le causaba bastante gracia.

Dejaron sus cosas en la canastilla y subieron tan rápido como pudieron al carrito acuático que clamaba por llevarlos a ellos a lo que prometía ser o un paseo divertido o bien, un pase al infierno. Incluso Kagami se había asegurado de tener a la mano el celular a prueba de agua (riquillo) en el juego, por si acaso había que tomar selfies simpáticas o documentar sus últimos instantes de vida.

─Por favor, abrochen los cinturones de seguridad, no saquen las manos del juego, no metan cámaras ni celulares al paseo y todo eso que yo sé que harán de todo modos ─habló la voz desidiosa del encargado del juego, ese que se parecía al chico de las taquillas. Igual y eran primos─. Recuerden que en Kurokolandia no nos hacemos responsables de ninguna muerte particularmente horrible, ni de que suban el video de su fallecimiento a una red social, mucho menos si se hace viral.

─¿Cómo? ─preguntaron Kagami y Aomine al mismo tiempo, pero el carrito arrancó antes de que pensaran siquiera en huir.

Aomine debió haber previsto esa situación con anticipación. Las estrellas y los genios más prometedores morían jóvenes, era cuestión de tiempo para que le sucediera a él.

─Oye ¿Escuchaste eso que dijo el tipo ese?

─No vamos a tener una muerte horrible, Aomine ¿Estás tonto o qué? No arruines la diversión.

─Vale, me voy a divertir mucho cuando te diga: "Te lo dije".

Kagami simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos antes de ignorarlo mientras el carrito subía la pendiente.

A medida que la atracción seguía su curso, Aomine comenzó a entender la gracia del Salpicón. Las pendientes no eran demasiado pronunciadas pero cada una traía agua, agua y más agua, probablemente un poco mugrosa. Tal vez tendría que desparasitarse cuando volviera a casa, pero mientras podía decir que el vuelco en el estómago a cada bajada no estaba nada mal. Justo estaban a poco de bajar la pendiente más pronunciada del juego, esa que prometía dejarte hecho sopa.

Qué pena que el juego se detuvo.

─¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó Kagami, extrañado.

─Pues, yo qué sé, a lo mejor es una pausa dramática del juego ─contestó Aomine.

─ ¡No lo es! Ya me he subido antes a este juego, así no va.

Kagami miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante, frunciendo el ceño. Raro.

─Pienso que tal vez se detuvo esta cosa ─concluyó Kagami, en un despliegue de lucidez sin límites.

─Ya, no me digas ¿Pero y qué? ─preguntó Aomine, exprimiendo la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta─. Si se detuvo en unos cinco minutos volverán a poner esto en marcha.

* * *

Los cinco minutos que predijo Aomine se convirtieron en media hora. Tuvo que pasar ese tiempo para que el encargado del juego se dignara a avisarles lo que ellos ya sabían por medio del megáfono.

─Queridos usuarios del juego, por favor, no desesperen. Sé que esto se parece a esos videos de muertes horribles y sangrientas, pero voy a reportar lo que pasó para ver si pueden hacer algo que pueda salvarlos de su destino.

Esas palabras fueron secundadas por los gruñidos de Aomine, Kagami, y los otros cinco carritos que habían caído en la desgracia.

─Joder, qué idiota, ojalá lo despidan ─masculló Aomine entre dientes, esos que le castañeaban por el frío. Estar empapado y en la parte más alta del juego no era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

─Seguro que fue su culpa ─asintió Kagami, enfurruñado y temblando también del frío.

─Míralo por el lado positivo: Ya no tendremos que bañarnos regresando a casa.

─¡Cerdo! ¿Qué no ves que esta agua está puerca?

─Era una broma, maldita sea ─se defendió Aomine, chasqueando la lengua.

Era evidente ambos estaban malhumorados por lo que les estaba sucediendo. Además, era la hora del almuerzo y sus estómagos clamaban por alimento, eso no ayudaba nada a que los ánimos se levantaran.

─Me pregunto si se tardarán mucho, hace un puto frío ─se quejó Kagami.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que Aomine se dio cuenta de la ropa que estaba utilizando Kagami en la parte superior: Una camiseta blanca ajustada y encima una camisa escocesa roja desabotonada. Tuvo que tragarse toda la lujuria que le hacía hervir la sangre para no ponerse a pensar guarradas, cómo que la camisa blanca dejaba ver un poco más de lo que debería gracias al agua del _Salpicón_.

─Así nunca se va a secar tu ropa ─espetó Aomine, más enfadado consigo mismo que con su compañero de desgracia─. Quítate la puta escocesa.

Le dijo eso, pero la realidad era que ya estaba sacándole a forcejeos la camisa escocesa a Kagami para ponerse a exprimirla. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para ignorar la mirada atenta de Kagami y el calor que ya se le había subido hasta las orejas.

─Ya ─le arrojó la escocesa.

─¿Gracias? ─contestó Kagami, divertido─. Aunque aún está chorreando.

─Anda ¿Querías que hiciera todo yo? ─bufó Aomine, cruzándose de brazos─. No me toques las pelotas, idiota. Uno que quiere ayudar y mira con lo que pagan…

La risotada que lanzó Kagami no ayudó en nada a su estado de ánimo.

─No me digas que estás molesto por eso ─se burló Kagami─. Anda, si quieres quítate la camiseta y yo también te ayudo.

Vale, pero esa camiseta era lo único que Aomine traía puesto ¿Desde cuándo Kagami era tan descocado?

─Sé que te mueres por verme semidesnudo, pero controla tus hormonas, joder.

Kagami lo miró mal durante unos segundos antes de señalarle la entrepierna a Aomine. Oh, mierda ¡¿Por qué justo en ese momento, Daiki cito?! Esa la más grave traición que Aomine había sufrido en la vida, y eso que Daikicito ya le había gastado varias.

─Ok, pero no creo que yo sea el del problema aquí.

Tal vez aún no era tarde para lanzar a Kagami del juego y hacerlo pasar como un desafortunado accidente.

─ ¡Es porque hace frío! ¡No te hagas ideas raras! ─vociferó Aomine, alertando a más de uno de los pasajeros de los carritos.

─¡Como si no lo supiera, idiota! ─le gritó de vuelta Kagami─. Me estoy congelando también, claro que entiendo que tu maldito problemita sea por el frío.

Poco a poco la ira se le fue pasando a Aomine para recordar que sí, que estaba haciendo aire frío ¿A dónde se había ido el calor infernal de Kurokolandia? ¿Qué fea jugarreta del destino era esa? Kagami seguía exprimiendo su puta camiseta escocesa, temblando de frío y, por mucho que le emperrara tener que admitirlo, él también estaba tiritando. Lo loco era que por un momento se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de rodear los hombros de Kagami con un brazo para entrar en calor.

¡Qué putada estar pensando en esas cosas! Eso lo decidió mientras hacía justo lo que había ocurrido de todos modos.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó Kagami, mirándolo con… ¿cautela? O tal vez era asco.

─¿No es obvio? Intento salvarnos de una hipotermia ─se inventó Aomine de último momento─. Haz el favor de callarte y no cuestionarme por una vez en tu vida, Kagami.

Que un rayo partiera a Kurokolandia y de paso a Aomine, de favor.

* * *

Al final tuvieron que esperar otra media hora más para que se dignaran a bajarlos del puto juego. Aomine recordaba perfectamente bien que estuvo hablando durante todo ese rato con Kagami, pero sinceramente ni siquiera recordaba de qué. Le había desconcentrado demasiado abrazarlo de esa forma tan casual, como si estuvieran en una cita.

─Vamos a comer antes de que quiera partirle la cara a ese sujeto ─lo urgió Aomine, lanzándole una mirada asesina al operado del _Salpicón_.

─Iba a decir lo mismo.

Ambos se fueron como alma que se lleva el diablo hasta la hamburguesería más cercana, donde encargaron de pedir la carta entera. Esa hora en un juego del mal les había abierto el apetito.

─Porfdf find comgmidad ─fueron las sabias palabras de Kagami, con la boca llena de hamburguesa con queso. Aomine simplemente asintió a eso, metiendo tantas papas a la francesa como se lo permitió su bocaza.

─Veo que no cambian ni un poco. Pareciera que no han visto comida en siglos.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver quién estaba interrumpiendo su noble labor. Era nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijuurou, sosteniendo un helado. Estaba con él el tal Mayuzumi Chihiro, también con un helado en mano. Lo curioso era que los dos tenían algo en común, y eso era la ropa húmeda.

─Akashi ─saludó Aomine apenas se hubo pasado las papas que tenía en la boca─. ¿Qué hay? ¿No te reuniste con los demás?

─No, por hoy he decidido pasar el día con mis compañeros de Rakuzan ─contestó─. Aunque he visto a algunos jugadores de Seirin gritando algo sobre la _Casona del Terror._ Supongo que no es recomendable entrar allí.

─Ya que estamos, tampoco te recomiendo subirte al _Salpicón._ Ese juego es del diablo ─murmuró Aomine con rencor─. Este parque en atracciones es mala cosa.

─Bueno, el Túnel del Amor no fue la gran cosa, pero fue un paseo aceptable.

Mayuzumi Chihiro hizo un ruidito raro que Aomine no quiso clasificar.

─Oh ¿Ustedes también están en una cita? ─preguntó Kagami, logrando que a Aomine casi le diera un mini infarto.

─Ya quisiera ─replicó Mayuzumi con la voz cargada de veneno.

─Podría decirse, si subir al Túnel del Amor con Mayuzumi-san cuenta como eso ─lo contradijo Akashi como si hablara del clima, pero la malicia estaba allí─. Espero que Aomine no esté siendo tan mala cita.

─Meh. Sé que podría ser peor ─se encogió de hombros Kagami.

─ ¡¿Pero de qué hablas, estúpido?!

─Creo que mejor los dejo, no quisiera interrumpir, además, los demás nos esperan ─Akashi les regaló una sonrisa de niño bien─. Espero verlos más tarde.

Sin esperar a que dijeran algo más, Akashi y Mayuzumi se alejaron de allí, este último al parecer reclamando algo al otro. Que hablando de reclamar…

─¿¡Por qué le dijiste a Akashi que estamos en una cita?! ─recriminó Aomine, olvidándose por un momento de su hambre.

─Pues ¿No estamos haciendo eso? ─preguntó Kagami, dándole un largo sorbo a su refresco tamaño jumbo─. Digo, me pediste que viniera contigo, te arreglaste, bañaste y creo que hasta te perfumaste.

─Serás…

─Pero si no quieres que sea una cita dímelo y se acabó el problema ─le soltó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño─. Tampoco te creas el último refresco del desierto.

─Por favor, soy aún mejor que el refresco ─presumió Aomine, más por inercia que por otra cosa─. Ok pero ¿Todo este tiempo has actuado como si estuviéramos en una cita? No te la compro ¡Si te has comportado prácticamente igual que siempre!

─¡Hey! Que tengamos una cita no quiere decir que me vaya a poner pasteloso contigo ─le recriminó Kagami─. Tú tampoco has sido miel sobre hojuelas, eh.

Esas palabras golpearon a Kagami en toda la cara y, para sus adentros, tuvo que llamarlas "La revelación". No había pensado el asunto bajo el punto de vista que le estaba ofreciendo Kagami.

─Tienes razón, no funcionamos así.

─Pues no, eres un bruto ─se burló Kagami, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza─. ¡Deja de hacer eso, maldición!

─Tampoco eres la flor más delicada del prado, estúpido ─contestó Aomine─. Ok, entonces esta es nuestra primera cita oficial.

─¿La primera? ¿O sea que tienes pensado invitarme a otra?

Esta vez lo que se ganó Kagami fue que le arrojara una papa a la francesa en toda la cara. Pero con lo que no contó Aomine fue con los reflejos de su –sí, ahora sí lo admitiría- cita, quien atrapo la papa con la boca con una facilidad insólita.

─Lo digo porque sé que una cita no será suficiente para ti. Soy irresistible, después de todo.

─En verdad que el único que puede aguantarte eres tú mismo. A ver, ven.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar para qué mierda quería que se le acercara, Kagami se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó en la mesa hasta alcanzar el rostro de Aomine y darle un beso en la mejilla. Como si fuera metal hirviendo en vez de labios lo que le había tocado la cara, Aomine se echó hacia atrás, mirando con incredulidad a Kagami. El pobre pelirrojo también parecía estar tan muerto de la vergüenza como él.

─Ya , ahora sí, por si en media hora se te vuelve a ocurrir preguntar si es una cita ─farfulló Kagami, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

Aomine tocó la mejilla que le había besado Kagami y se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Apenas terminó, esbozó una sonrisilla sardónica.

─¿Llamas a eso un beso? Joder, qué penosos, uno pensaría que ibas a besarme los labios o qué se yo.

Kagami contestó a eso con un golpe certero en la cara con la camisa escocesa que aún traía húmeda.

─Toma por estarte haciendo el chistoso ¡Como si fuera a besarte en la primera cita!

Qué bien que el romance tierno y puro floreciera en Kurokolandia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz NO cumpleaños, Aomine, azúcar morena de mi corazón! Y mi primer AoKaga en un fic. Esta fue mi primer ship yaoi de la serie junto al KiKuro, qué tiempos. Ya era justo que hiciera algo de ellos por el bien de la melancolía y este reto me ha caído como perlas. Lástima que la página se pusiera pendeja y no me dejara subirlo en la fecha límite.

En fin. Esto también cuenta como Kurokolandia III, yeii. Y es la pareja que más ha avanzado de las tres partes: _se dieron un beso en la mejilla_.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
